Wild Horses
by Girl-Boy-Whatever
Summary: Set in season five, after Crush. Buffy want's to test whether or not Spike really means it when he says he loves her. User name changed from Camera Girl 26 to Girl-Boy-Whatever


Summary: Set in season five, after Crush. Buffy want's to test whether or not Spike really means it when he says he loves her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't want money, and it all belongs to Joss.

A/N: I was listening to this song and when I heard the line, 'I wish I could recklessly love' I just had to write this fic.

She could feel his eyes on her, she knew why he was here, and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. It was times like this that she really wished she could do more than just avoid him, but she just let it go, it's not like she had to right to trow him out, this was the Bronze, it was a public place. So instead of doing what she most desperately wanted to, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and and walked through the club, weaving in and out of the throng of people, hoping that he would lose sight of her as she made her way to the balcony, doing everything she could to keep herself from looking back at the bar where he was sitting.

_I feel these four walls closing in_

_My face up against the glass_

_I'm looking out... hmm_

_Is this my life I'm wondering_

_It happened so fast_

_How do I turn this thing around_

_Is this the bed I chose to make_

_Its greener pastures I'm thinking about _

_Wide open spaces far away_

He chuckled to himself, she thinks that get him to leave if she tries to avoid him, not bloody likely. He laughs again when he sees where she went, to the balcony, doesn't she know that he has a clear line of vision form his seat to exactly where she's standing? Then it hit him, it's challenge, she knows why he's here and she want's to get rid of him. Well, well, well, it seems like she'll just have to keep running because he's not going to just sit back and let her stand there without accepting the challenge.

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear but, not feel scared_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_

A flash of platinum caught her eye, he was coming over, he had it all figured out, all but one thing, the challenge was to stay where he was, not to come to her. Well, let's see what he does next. Will he come to her and try to talk? Or will he just be himself and be an ass about it? Knowing him she knew he would do both. She watched him climb the stairs, White hair standing out against his usual black wardrobe, duster flowing behind him like a cape... But something was missing, there was no cocky smirk, no over ego glint in his eye. It startled and mesmerized her that he wasn't always that annoying, cocky vampire, it also made that much harder to deny that he was capable of loving her.

_I see the girl I wanna be_

_Riding bare back, care free along the shore_

_If only that someone was me_

_Jumping head first headlong without a thought_

_To act and damn the consequence_

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence_

_I wanna break free_

She was staring at him, and he matched her stare with one of his own, no intent in the look other than to let her know that they were equals. He climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting her to think he was planing to get this over with, they were going to work this out, whatever it was and she was _not_ going to punch him in the nose and run away again. He looked down at the dance floor, her friends were there, and luckily, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear but, not feel scared_

_Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_

He stopped when he was a mere six inches in front of her, still staring at her, his face utterly open and vulnerable, another thing she wasn't used to. It confused an annoyed her, she liked her black and white world, it wasn't confusing, but she realized that one of those grey areas she'd heard so much about could be standing right in front of her. _Damn._ Stupid grey areas.

_I wanna run too._

_Breaklessly abandoning my self before you_

_I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel_

Oh, looks like she's thinking, that's a bad sign. He sighed and took a step closer, when she made no move to push him away he ventured another step, her heart sped up but she stood her ground, he smiled, she tried not to. He took another step, they were an inch apart now and he knew that there was no turning back not now, she knew it too.

_Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind_

_I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_

There was only one way to go now, even she couldn't deny it, she saw the emotions play out on his face, saw the way his teeth were clenched and how that made his cheek bones even sharper. Her heart was beating like mad in her chest and she knew he could hear it, hell, everyone in the club probably could, she knew one of them had to say something so she opened her mouth to do just that, but he beat her to it. "Do you trust me?"

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

It was a simple question but he had no idea what made him ask it, at the moment it was only slightly relevant. But instead of taking it back he waited for her answer, relevant or not he wanted to know. After what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes or seconds she looked up and gave him the answer he wanted. "Yes."


End file.
